Pervert Mate
by KimTae
Summary: Youngjae membangunkan Daehyun ditengah tidur nyenyaknya, apa yang ia inginkan?


Request dari hyung Tae yang yadong akut /digampar hyung/ tapi silakan nikmati ff B.A.P-nya and jangan lupa review ne, chu~/?

**Pervert mate**

"hyung bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?" Youngjae menggandeng tangan namja yang belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya yang diusik oleh Youngjae, "hmmhh.. apa yang kau inginkan Jae?" tanyanya. Youngjae tidak menjawabnya.

Youngjae menggiring Daehyun keruang latihan vokal ketika dia menutup pintunya dia menarik Daehyun untuk melakukan sebuah ciuman. Youngjae memojokkan Daehyun kepada dinding.

Youngjae menciumi bibir Daehyun tak sabaran dan tangannya menjalar kebagian bawah Daehyun untuk mengelus 'adik'nya dibalik celana Daehyun. Tidak memakan waktu lama Daehyun melenguh dan meminta lebih dari Youngjae, "sabar sayang." Youngjae akhirnya memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Daehyun, mencari 'seseorang' di dalamnya saat menemukannya Youngjae mengelus kepala juniornya menggunakan ibu jarinya dan ia mulai mengocoknya pelan. "hnghh.." Daehyun kembali mendesah dan menyimpan wajahnya dibahu Youngjae, nafasnya terasa berat. "J-jae, aku hampir..." Daehyun berkata sambil terengah-engah, Youngjae hanya ber-smirk dan mengangkat wajah Daehyun untuk menciumnya lagi. Daehyun akhirnya menyampai klimaksnya dan melepaskan sebuah desahan panjang didalam mulut Youngjae.

Youngjae melepaskan seluruh baju Daehyun dan menelan salivanya sendiri saat melihat tubuh polos Daehyun. Youngjae memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam mulutnya sendiri, Daehyun menelan salivanya kasar saat paham apa yang akan dilakukan Youngjae. Youngjae melepaskan semua celananya sendiri, kemudian menarik kaki Daehyun dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya,Youngjae mulai mencium bibir plum Daehyun dan memasukkan lidahnya tanpa aba-aba, menyapu apa yang ada didalamnya. Daehyun tenggelam dalam ciumannya sampai dia tidak sadar satu jari Youngjae telah masuk kedalam hole-nya, Youngjae memasukkan jari kedua dan Daehyun mulai meringis tetapi tetap berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan tangisnya. Youngjae menggunting hole Daehyun tanpa ampun, Daehyun menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir Youngjae, Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya dan juga jarinya. Mengarahkan juniornya pada hole Daehyun.

"hyung, aku masuk." Ucap Youngjae seduktif ditelinga Daehyun. "ne cepatlah" ucap Daehyun tak sabaran. Youngjae melesakkan juniornya masuk dalam satu hentakan. "nghh" Daehyun lagi-lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya. Youngjae menggerakkan juniornya dalam tempo yang cepat, "p-perlahan sedikit" Daehyun mengatur nafasnya akibat perbuatan Youngjae, "ani, kau akan baik-baik saja hyung" Youngjae menolak untuk menuruti permintaan Daehyun dan konsentrasi dalam kegiatannya, Daehyun menggertakkan giginya karena rasa sakit itu masih ada.

Youngjae kembali menyodok-nyodok hole Daehyun, semakin lama ia semakin cepat dan dalam sampai ia menyentuh sebuah spot.

"aaahhh" Daehyun mendesah saat Youngjae menyentuh titik itu, Youngjae tersenyum puas saat menemukan sweet spot Daehyun dan mulai menyodoknya berkali-kali membuat Daehyun kembali mendesah tak karuan.

"j-jangan berhenti" Daehyun menutup erat matanya dan berusaha bernafas seperti biasa "aku memang tidak ingin melakukannya" ucap Youngjae semakin mempercepat temponya.

"h-haahh.. j-jae aku.." ucapan Daehyun terputus saat Youngjae kembali menyodoknya, "hemhh.. come for me, hyung.." Youngjae mengerti apa yang akan Daehyun katakan tadi.

"Youngjae~" Daehyun meneriakkan nama Youngjae sampai akhirnya dia mencapai klimaksnya disusul dengan Youngjae yang mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Daehyun terlebih dahulu dan juga mengeluarkan cairannya yang sebagian tumpah diperut Daehyun, bercampur dengan cairannya sendiri, Youngjae menjilatinya seperti anak kucing sedang meminum susu/? Daehyun tertawa kecil, "hentikan Jae, itu geli." "baiklah jika hyung yang meminta" Youngjae menurut dan memeluk Daehyun.

"hey, kita harus bersih-bersih" Daehyun menepuk kepala Youngjae. "humh, kita bisa melakukan itu nanti, aku lebih suka memelukmu hyung" ucap Youngjae manja. "hahaha" Daehyun tertawa saat membayangkan Jongup akan memasuki ruang ini dan menemukan mereka berdua telanjang berpelukan seperti ini, ditambah lagi... cairan mereka yang tumpah dimana mana/? "mengapa kau tertawa hyung?" tanya Youngjae "ani, Jae. Aku hanya membayangkan salah satu member kita memasuki ruangan ini dan menemukan kita berdua seperti ini" Daehyun menjelaskan dan kembali tertawa. "hahaha kau benar hyung." Youngjae ikut tertawa mendengarkan penjelasan Daehyun.

**TBC**

Garing? Salahin papih Sooman kebanyakan minyak tadi/abaikan. Ff ini jaadi twoshoot karena hyung Tae minta juga pairing BangHim, tunggu aja bakal di upload secepatnya kalo Tae inget -_-

NC-nya kurang hot? Yaiiyalah, Tae gapernah NCan kok #plak


End file.
